Love is a mask and wicked thing
by DarkQuinn
Summary: In the second part of Batty for Bats you see Harley as innocent. Bruce as Jealous. Wally as stuck in the middle. Although you meet Wallys friends Hawk Girl (Shayer.) & Green Lattern (John.) and wonder woman his arch enemy who he makes with in the end. It's Outta Character but entertaining


**Love is a masked and wicked thing**

**(**_**Part two of Batty for Bats)**_

** April 5****TH**** :**

"Wally are you sure you wanna go back so soon?"

"Oh Harley it's been almost a month I'm fine I promise."

"I still don't recommend it."

"You don't?"

"No I don't."

"Well I can't hide any longer… I'm fine Love-X is gone right?"

"Yes Wally it's gone."

"And I'm back on track right?"

"Yes, but they could trigger it and it could get worse, you don't want that do you ?"

"I doubt they will Harley I do have faith in them."

"Wally if they hurt you… I will NOT be responsible for the actions that I take."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in the days that I've known you. The hours that we've been in this room I have become protective over you. I don't care who what or where but if ANYONE hurts you… I… I'd kill them.. I'd die myself because I couldn't Protect you. I will not CAN NOT let anyone hurt you again."

"What about the joker?"

"I guess there would be no more Harley and Joker crimes." She said tensely

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little green…" She looked at him seriously "Wally Please don't go."

"Harley-"

"What if Bruce or anyone shatters what we've built? Then what?! What do you have to prove Wally?!"

Wally sighed and kissed her cheek. "My sanity… I'll see you in at noon." He walked out hoping he was convincing someone.

**3 Hours later:**

Wally looked around his old office that he was sure was collecting dust in the corners. He wanted to check everything and be done with it. He felt like normal when it came to that. He sat down and laid his head down on his desk.

"I take it you weren't too sure when it came to this huh?" Bruce asked sitting on his desk.

"Well no… I'm not. It's like high school after trying to end your early life… You don't wanna come back."

"Come on I'll relax you." He walked behind him and started massaging his back. "Goodness Wally you are tense! You should relax." He shut the door with the push of a button.

"I couldn't do that before."

"Well you can now."

"Bruce what are you doing I-"

"I need you to calm down." He stripped his costume off along with Wallys "And relax I'm gonna take you for a ride." He bent him over the desk and leaned over. Kissing his neck and back rubbing his manhood and grinding himself against Wallys backside and slowly pushed himself in.

Wally Bit his lip so hard it drew blood he made himself be quiet. Thank god there was no surveillance in the offices. He felt the tree trunk arms of Bruce wrap around him.

"Let all that negativity out of you be free with positivity!" His hot whispers drove Wally mad as he fell against the desk convulsing in the best way possible.

"Bruce I gotta say." Wally panted while slipping on his clothes "You are one hell of a pep talker."

Bruce turned him around and kissed him deeper. "Only for you haven't you heard? Now come on we gotta get outta here."

Wally opened the door to his office after he got all their clothes in order. And was swamped with a hug from Shayer.

"God I have missed you! Are you better what's going on what was this over?"

"Will you slow down!" Wally smiled "I'm fine nothings going on, and this was all over a hunch. Which in some factors were right."

"Well I'm glad you're back 'cause Klark has been acting like a Q-U-Double EN! Oh and John and I got ENGAGED!"

"Oh my goodness congratulations! Oh when is the wedding?"

"We don't know yet." John said wrapping his arms around his bride to be. "Hey Bruce."

"Hey John."

"Hey Wally how are you feelin'?" John asked.

"Much better now thank you."

"God I've missed you soo much!" Shayer sighed "And how about you Bruce?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"Well I'm shocked you haven't been on Klark!" Shayer said to him. "I mean after all… He's been spying on us."

"What?"

"Yeah Bruce. Not to mention his tyrant attitude. I don't think it's wise at all. He can't rule with an Iron fist… Or any fist for that matter."

"Its not that bad."

"Bruce he flew in on John and I having our Shjohn time!"

"Oh dear lord." Wally looked up at Bruce who blushed.

"I.. I'll Ahhh… I'll get right on that." Bruce said then left the trio.

"So how is having Quinn as a therapist?"

"Fantastic! As odd and abnormal as it may sound it's true! I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is so intuitive, kind, and get this she loves me! I don't know how but she does and you know what I love her."

"Careful Wally she's a super criminal with the ability to profile people."

"She's very good despite the crazy. She's good and I love her. She knows my job is stressful. My friends are amazing and the man I think to be in love with is Bruce… She also knows I'm happy, but she's worried and I can't exactly help her on that."

"Why is she worried?"

"Love-X it was kinda her fault."

"She didn't test it first Harley isn't exactly one for errors."

"You don't say." Shayer said.

"And her personal Vendetta is one for the books."

"Personal Vendetta?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, Klark almost killed Harley about a few years back. I mean she was in critical condition. Poor girl almost died, or was dead enough anyway, because she was on life support for eighteen months. When she wasn't on LS, she was in a wheel chair she had to learn how to walk and talk again."

"Oh god." John said with a grimace look on his face. "That's terrible."

"Isn't it though." Wally sighed "Nonetheless…"

"In all fairness guys I'd become a super criminal too if I had to be Wonder tits and Super Queens punching bag."

"Guys I don't wanna think about anyone hurting Harley just like she doesn't want anyone hurting me."

"Well that's unforgivable! Disgusting really!" Shayer said shaking her orange blonde hair.

"Oh Bruce!" Dianna squeeled wearing a tight blue and red dress with stars down the side holding it together and six inch heels, she flipped her long curly black hair and wrapped her arms around the super hero who was coming back to Wally.

"Oh can we please." Shayer said walking up to Bruce.

"What happened to no drama?"

Shayer shrugged "I could honestly care less. I want that bitch to know who is boss."

"Oh. Dianna. Hello." Bruce said shortly "Where is Klark?"

"He is wherever Lex is you know those two and their lovers quarrel." Dianna glared at the three who stood by Bruce. "How is your sick Cat?"

"I'm sorry."

"You know your cat Klark told me it was sick?"

"There was no sick cat Dianna."

"So Selena isn't sick?"

"No Dianna."

"Then who was it?"

"It was me Dianna." Wally said timidly.

Dianna turned "Oh you." She spat. "I'd have preferred it to be the kitty than the cry baby bitch."

"Dianna I-"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Shayer said with a venomous under tone.

"Shy-"

"I wasn't talkin' to you Bird girl but your cute little flaming friend.'

"Bitch keep his name out of your dick tainted mouth or I swear I'll punch you to your home planet."

"Oh is that right!"

"It's fucking right."

"Sounds like a threat! I'd love to see you try!"

Shayer popped her knuckles and cracked her neck by this time she was six inches away from her face "You name the time and place wonder bitch and I'll be there!"

"Oh I bet too bad I don't have time for high school insolence."

"You're terrible Dianna."

"No.. No I'm not." Dianna said insulted.

"You are." Shayer said "You are making fun of an ally a friend instead of supporting him you have just depleted my only thought of you being good."

"I save the world!"

"Yeah on video games and paper! What do you do in reality? Nothing but make us all try to impress the goddess. Too bad she couldn't be the one people write about take off the mask and look at yourself in the mirror I don't think you'll Like the ugly too tough either."

"You B-"

"I am NOT finished! You should be ashamed of yourself! You know I see thorough your façade I know every one else can too."

"You know what you are." Dianna balled her fist up.

"Oh yeah in front of the whole league let them see the real you too!"

Dianna looked around and then quickly became more poised. "You know what that's fine. You keep him entertained for now… TRUST ME HE WON'T BE YOURS FOR LONG!" She glared and stormed off.

Wally sighed "It shouldn't have had to come to this."

"Oh god I'm sorry Wally I should have had control… I shouldn't have let her get to me!"

"Oh don't worry it's fine…." He hugged her tightly and then looked at Bruce. "You guys should come to the house for dinner tonight." He smiled.

"Wally-"

"No guys it's okay… Really see ya later." He walked out head high and the fuzzy slippers of depression sliding on. His heart despite the fact he hadn't lost anyone or anything. He sighed Victory shouldn't hurt this much.

**Lunchtime: **

"THEY DID WHAT?" Harley screamed gripping the chair after listening to his story. He brought take out over to Harley's new penthouse and then told the story.

"Harley calm down. It's not that big of a deal it's just-"

"No… NO Wally you CAN NOT EXPECT ME TO LET THIS GO!"

"Harley please let this go. Please. You're acting weird… A little too emotional for a therapist."

"Oh I'm sorry Wally I'm just all over the place…. I'm trying to get whatever it is under control." She plopped down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're my only true friend and I… I'm lost in this world now… All I ever wanted was to protect someone… I just can't accept this. Not from them. I've given up on the Joker… Because I can't take that life style anymore… I can't not walk again. I don't wanna die again unless I have to cause I'm old… I don't wanna loose you either cause you know I love you and what not."

Wally looked into her beautiful blue eyes and stared for what seemed like hours. It was peaceful and she never seemed so vulnerable in her life. Or the life he never seen a woman look so angelic so peaceful. "Okay honey pie I give what's wrong?"

Harley sighed and kissed him deeply running his fingers through his shaggy red hair. Sinking herself deeper in to his kisses.

Wally had been wondering what It would be like to kiss those red stained lips, to feel her tiny curvy body. Now he knew, and he liked it. A lot. He gripped her blouse pulling her forward. He never felt the same spark with Bruce. It was weird and comforting. He didn't want it to end.

Harley pulled away and handed him a pink slip of paper. "This is what's wrong."

Wally opened his eyes blinking twice. He looked at her his lips felt like they were electro shocked. He then looked down at the paper and read slowly. The understand got real with each word. He looked back at her. "Oh. Shit."

**Several hours later:**

"PREGNANT?!"

"Yes Bruce Harley is pregnant." Wally said half distracted by thinking about Harley's lips. Wally loved Bruce this couldn't happen. He couldn't let Harley get in the way of that could he? Wally would give his right arm for him. He'd even brought the dream beach house for them. Harley popped into his mind again. She needed a home as far away from Joker as she possibly could get and that beach house was the best of both worlds it had a big grassy back yard and when you walked out the sea air and sand hit you like the rush of a thousand fans. That's a beautiful place to raise a child. Granted Harley had a penthouse, but she needed to be away from the city. Away from the Joker. She was too good for him. 'What the hell is wrong with me.' He wondered.

"WALLY!"

"What Bruce?" Wally asked coming back to reality. "Are you still ranting about the two consenting adults?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THEY ARE SUPER CRIMINALS AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE SUPER CRIMINAL BABIES! THIS IS NOT HAPPEING!"

"BRUCE WILL YOU STOP YELLING! I do have neighbors… For now"

"What the hell does that mean."

"I got the beach house I've always wanted."

Bruce hugged him kissing and biting his neck. "Oh that's great."

"Mhm I thought you would agree on that note." Wally giggled. Then he heard her giggle inside his head. He closed his eyes trying to shut it out but he could see her fully now. The way she flipped her hair, and smiled barley parting those soft red velvet lips, and her hand on her full hips. He could see her belly growing and he wanted nothing more than to give her a perfect life. He felt Bruce kiss him and Joker took her away from his day dream. He pulled away from Bruce.

"Oh no you're not getting away that easily. We are in serious need of make up-"

"I've decided to move in Harley with me at the beach house until the baby is born and I know that she is safe."

"WHAT?" Bruce exploded. "WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME?!"

"Tonight…. I guess."

"WALLY YOU CAN NOT BRING A SUPER CRIMINAL INTO OUR HOME!"

Wally stopped mid thought and stared "O… Our Home? You mean-"

"I don't know what I mean…"

"I can see that." Wally sighed. Putting the pasta and bread on warmers and chilling the bottles of wine.

"Now whats that one supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Bruce."

"It does too mean something ! Your snide comments always do! You should realize you're happy now. After all your hard work you are finally with me! Like we were supposed to be in your head. Right?!"

"Oh is that how you see it?"

"Is that how it is?"

"NO!" Wally blurted shocked by his response.

"I'm sorry?" Bruce blinked stunned.

"No Bruce. I'm In love with you, but you obviously don't have the same feelings. Or If you do they are so deep down even Harleys therapy, which works by the way could. You need to figure out where you are in this because I REFUSE to be in love with you by my. Self. Anymore! You're telling me to put MY FRIEND, who didn't mind the psycho fuse either way and put her LOVE on the line for ME Out-"

"SHE DID THAT OUT OF GUILT!"

"ISN'T THAT WHY YOU'RE HERE!?" Wally was tired of fighting, and his heart and mental capabilities couldn't take it anymore. He sighed he could have stayed crazy. Just stayed crazy who would have cared if he was crazy? He wasn't super or batman and he wasn't the wonder woman. Who would have noticed? But he stayed on the right track. Harley said it made him better than all of them.

"Wally-"

"Brice you don't have to be here. Hell be honest you wouldn't have if I hadn't tied up Selena and make Klark feel mortal. You wouldn't have if I didn't make your Valentine's day last option. And to top this off I saved you from being in this position. Having to deal with full hard hat emotions every day! Do you know how bad this is! I'm sad happy mad and vulnerable all the time now I can't hide this! And you GAVE just GAVE Harley A LIFE TIME PARDON! Just so she the person who put me in this situation on her first session, guilt left after she said we're done! She could have split and gone ANYWHERE but she stayed here with me… Well what the hell is stopping you from leaving Bruce?! There is the door!"

"Wally how could you say that?"

"Because it's true! I was crazy before for you. When I did those terrible things to Selena I was high on you. When I trapped Klark I was HIGH ON YOU! THERE IS NO ONE IS OTHER YOU AND I YOU CAN BLAME!"

Bruce started to look conflicted.

"Bruce you knew this. You knew I loved you and you know that that's all it ever has been. My love has never been out of guilt but I can see yours is." The door bell rang. "Shayer and John are here. I don't want anything brought up about this… Are you going to join or leave?"

"I'll stay." He said like a timid child. He had never been cut down that way. Wally knew it and Wally didn't care.

He walked to the door and swung it open. "Hey guys."

"Hi sweet pea!" Shayer said hugging him. Then gave him a box "White and Milk covered strawberries from that bakery on the corner, they are to die for. I mean seriously! Yumtastic."

"Well thanks Shy. John I made your favorite."

"Yum wine smothered chicken pasta easiest way to get unknowingly plastered." He said jokingly. He then looked at a seriously hurt Bruce "Hey man you alright?"

"Fine. I'm gonna take a seat though." Bruce walked in the living room.

"What's eating him?"

"Oh nothing some company of his is thinking of shutting down business junk."

"Oh… Looks like he's gonna cry."

"It was his favorite company."

"Okay you never make the smothered chicken unless it's a GREAT occasion what is it."

"I got the beach house!"

"Oh congratulations honey I'm so happy for you!"

The door bell rang again before Wally could continue his news. Wally opened the door and Harley stood with a tight knee length dress on and eight inch spike pumps. Her blonde hair was pinned and curled her eyes were framed with black glasses and she held a plate of gourmet strawberries decorated for them "I brought dessert." She looked at everyone's nervous faces "They aren't poisoned I promise."

"Oh well that's great now we have twenty strawberries that's great cause I could eat them all." Shayer said hugging Harley. "We trust you but the makeover is just a little different."

"Is it bad?"

"No god you look great!" John said. "Not better than my bride to be but you're glowing and I like it."

"Gee thanks!" Harley smiled at Wally. "It's all cause of Wally I couldn't have done it by myself. So he's really the one to thank." She looked over at the quiet Bruce. "Hello Bruce."

"Hello." He said coldly.

"Well Harley, guys come in the dining room I have more announcements."

"Oh well spill them."

"Harley is Pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS HONEY! How far along are you what do you want?"

"I want a girl and I'm about three months give or take and thank you Shayer."

"Does Joker know?" John asked concerned.

"Yes. He's aware. He's also aware that the last think I want is him having my child. He's not so happy now but I could honestly care less." She looked at Wally who sat beside her "Besides she needs a positive role model someone who is much better than that psycho maniac."

Shayer sighed "I'm sure he'll understand but in the mean time I have got to plan you a baby shower! Oh I'm so excited!"

"We can tell." John Smiled.

Harley giggled "What's your other announcement Wally?"

"Oh right! Harley would you do me the honor of moving in with me in my new beach house."

"What really?!"

""Yes!"

"Oh Wally that is the sweetest thing! Yes I'd love to!"

"WHAT?! HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT… I…. YOU. ARGH!"

Everyone stared blankly at Bruce. "What the hell are you talking about?" Wally said

"Oh I get it Bruce thought you two would move in together."

Shayer and John looked at him as Wally looked away.

"Is that true Bruce?"John asked.

"NO THIS WHOLE THING IS FUCKING MADNESS I DON'T WANT TO EVEN THINK OF A BUNCH OF GOOD PEOPLE RAISING A SUPER CRIMINAL CHILD! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THIS IS CRAZY!"

"BRUCE! GET OU T GET OUT NOW!" Wally said angered by what he said.

"GO AHEAD AND CHOSE ME OVER HER WALLY SEE WHO REALLY MAKES YOU CRUMBLE AGAIN!" Bruce stormed out slamming the door causing the even more timid Harley to jumb.

Shayer smiled and raised his glass "Lets toast to the good life. Since the storm cloud has left the room!"

Wally, Harley, John, and Shayer raised their glass "Cheers."

MAY 1ST

Wally pulled Harleys last box out of their U-Haul and put in her perfect black and silver room. That was all set up with a queen size bed and a book shelve full of adult psychology and other books.

"Wally you didn't have to do this I don't wanna come between you and-"

"Hush the noise Harley your child is much more important than Bruces Child like behavior beside I like your living habits better anyway. Now close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I said so/"

"Wally-"

"Harley no arguing please." He watched her close her eyes and lead her to the nursery with a 1950's glamorous life styled crib and changing table. A rocking chair sat next to a bay window that had a bookshelf framed wall around it filled with Dr Suess and other children books. The other three walls were painted on story books. "Okay now open those pretty blue eyes!"

"Oh WALLY!" She glomped him and then gave him another kiss, a more serious kiss. She wrapped her legs around him going deeper into the kiss.

Wally quickly jumped at the chance and pushed her against the robin hood and Maid Marion wall, kissing her neck and waist which had broadened a little. "God Harley you look and feel amazing motherhood looks great on you."

"Thanks you Wally for every little thing you've done. I won't make you crumble."

"Oh Harley you make me crumble in the best possible way. Thank you for everything." He kissed her again.

4 Hours later (Head Quarters.)

Shayer looked at Wally "I'm sorry what?"

"I, Wally West, Think that I am in love with the Harley Quinn."

"What happened with Bruce?" She asked in a 'This is just to piss him off tone'

"Nothing after dinner I haven't seen him since."

"Have you even talked to him."

"No."

Shayer looked at John who just sat down with them "Wally thinks he's in love with Quinn your thoughts?"

"What are you doing here Wally?"

"Uh do I not work here and Harley still has a while I don't have to hang up the costume just yet."

John had a conflicted and confused look on his chocolate skinned face.

"Why would you ask that John?"

"No reason."

"John… Do Not Play With Me. Why did you ask that?"

"Because I heard noise, sex noise come from Bruces office. I thought you were in there!"

"WHAT?"

"Where is Klark?" Wally asked.

"Valid question no one has seen him."

"Oh I'll check." Shayer said glaring she walked up to Dianna. "Dianna."

"What bird girl?"

"Where is Klark?"

"Hell I don't know. And why are you-"

"Dianna…" Wally said walking in-between them. "I don't know what I did to make you such bitch but I am truly sorry. I loved you like a sister for the longest. I'm not attracted to perfect women who lasso mean. I'm sorry. But positive thought I never locked you in a warehouse or beat you with a whip. Perhaps your anger is misplaced, but I wish you the best." He kissed her cheek and walked off leaving every one stunned again.

He walked to the office. He heard banging and moaning and opened the door, praying for the best and expecting the worse. He got exactly what he had expected a naked Bruce on top of Klark giving him the ride of his life. "Oh Dear Lord Bruce have you no shame!?"

"WALLY!" Klark and Bruce gasped in unison.

"Wally I can explain…"

"YOU WANTED TO SEE WHICH ONE MADE ME CRUMBLE! LET'S SEE." Wally pounced over the table and started punching Bruce over and over again. "I FUCKING LOVED YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I WAS TRYING TO FIGHT FOR YOU TO COME BACK! TO MAKE IT WORK! OH YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Wally sobbed. Getting up.

"Wally please I-" Bruce reached out to touch him.

"Don't you fucking TOUCH ME YOU SCUM OF THE EARTH!" Wally sobbed running out.

Shayer tried to catch him "Wally What happened?!"

"Ask Bruce he's the one who crumbled what little hope I had for a hero!"

"Wally-"

He didn't want to hear anything else. He ran home to his ironic stability to his Harley.


End file.
